A Fantasy
by xIndependencEx
Summary: An ordinary girl is chosen to go to a school.. That happens to have kids with powers and movie characters come to life! As she struggles to find her true self, there are many mysteries to solve and secrets to unlock. Will she survive?
1. Jumbled Emotions

Vashti - Elective (Technology)

I'm confused, anxious, and bored at the same time. Yes, that is possible, folks. Jeff invited me to sit next to him during the documentary.. He said he had to tell me something important.

We're nearly touching, bit not quite, and it's really distracting. Unknowingly, I mutter, "Boring.." under my breath.

The documentary was about kids being good and polite and courteous all that. I was a significant part of it. It's really corny and fake though.. Land boring to watch the rough cuts over and over again.

So I decide to exercize my heart by conversing with Jeffy over here.

Jeff laughs, whispering, "I know," and inches closer to me. Now our elbows and knees are touching. And I'm dying. I answer, "I wonder if this breaks my treaty." He pulls away and says, "What treaty?"

I lightly punch his arm, upset. He smirks and leans even farther away. I pout, but responded. "Cait made me sign a treaty that proclaimed that I couldn't look at you or talk to you. No exceptions."

He scowled. "Why not?!"

I said, "Because.. you hurt my feelings and.. well.. She thought there was no reason to speak to you when certain.. Feelings weren't returned."

He says, "About that..." But I explode.

"No! No about 'that' treating my emotions like nothing." I furiously stand and storm out.

i just walked out of class. Because of a boy. What would my parents think?

What have I done?

* * *

sorry for the wait fellas. It's just that I lost encouragement. No one really R,R, or R'd me so I assumed I had no fans. But I can always accumulate more! Hello, my name is Vashti, and welcome to my hot mess of a life.

except I couldn't be so lucky to have Jeff like me back (if you're reading this, then hello douchebag! I've learned to live without you. To move on. Cait told me everything.) and also in this story, we all have powers!

Welcome to the place I go to when I daydream.

aka, heaven to me.

aka, not reality.

#foreveralone

R&R&R if you want me to update soon, and a longer chapter! Sorry this is so short, next time 1,000 words+!

love you guys


	2. What's This?

Cait - Elective (Drama)

"For the first time in forever, they'll be music, they'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night.." I sing, sliding down the handrails of the staircase. Oh, drama.

After I finish the song, I call out to Sarah. "Sarah? Go and shine!" She walks out and begins, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight.. not a footprint to be seen-" But she was interrupted by the principal!

"Sorry to intrude, but can I borrow Sarah and Cait?" Oh, gosh. What did we do?

Destini - Principal's Office

"Do you know why we're here?" I glance at Vashti, but she shakes her head no. Then she starts tearing up. Surprisingly, Jeff and Vashti's fingers intertwine, and I fight back rage. What mistakes has she made now?

I promise myself to interrogate her later.

Then in walk in the principal, trailed by Sarah and Cait.

'What's going on?' I mouth to them. They shake their heads, unknowing.

There aren't enough chairs, so Vashti sits on Jeff and they share a quick kiss.

'I know,' I mouth again, to the two. 'Let's ask her later though.'

Meanwhile we're all fidgeting. Why are we all here? All my friends, and Jeff.

"Stop panicking! You're not in trouble!" O'Connell smiles at us.

Weird. It's like he can read our minds.

"Oh, but Destini.. I can."

* * *

Again, sorry for shortness, but.. Well, I really wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! And this was the only big one. So now the principal can read minds.. what next? (all these characters are real, the treaty is also real. Except Jeff IRL hates me. :/)


	3. New Info

Jeff

So, the crazy principal guy can read minds. Just a typical day, obviously. "Well, I'm offended!"

O'Connell feigns hurt, which isn't quite amusing, considering the circumstances.

"So why are we all here?" I ask, irritated. After all, it's the questions on everyone's mind.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" he hands out these papers with..

"The Hogwarts seal?" I whisper, and Vashti squeezes my hand. She recognizes it too!

"Open it, Jeff!" she whispers, and I comply.

The letter says-

Dear Jeff Tung,

You were accepted to Hogwarts School of All Things magic! Now, let us explain a few things to you.

First off, not everyone here is a witch/wizard. In this case, you are.

You were adopted by your current parents and your real ones are Harry and Ginny Potter.

Also, your great-grandparents were Hazel and Frank Zhang.

All this means that you are a fairly skilled wizard and have the powers Hazel and Frank had in the Percy Jackson series.

That is to bring jewels from the ground, and to transform into any animal.

This is without the twist of the jewels not being able to be used, and a piece of wood tied to your life.

With all this newfound information I bid you farewell, Jeff.

Congratulations,

O'Connell, Headmaster

"Wait, you're not joking, are you?" I ask cautiously once everyone is finished reading.

"Nope! Try to transform into any animal, I guarantee you can."

I think for a bit. What's the first animal I want to turn into, in this brand new world?

I consult Vashti, of course. "What's your favorite animal?" I whisper into her ear.

She smiles and responds, "Scarlet macaws!" quite eagerly, I must say.

I close my eyes and concentrate. Blue, yellow and scarlet plumage. Sharp beak and talons.

When I open my eyes, I find my eyesight is a bit weaker, and I'm shorter.

I climb up the closest shoulder I see and let out a caw.

The human laughs, and I recognize it. Vashti. Adorable.

I jump back onto my chair and transform back into my human self, and thankfully my clothes are on.

Everyone is staring at me like I'm some alien. "What?" I ask, defensive. "Not like you all have got some power yourselves!"

We play two truths and a lie to try to figure out everything new about ourselves. Then truth or dare, just for fun. No science and spanish for us!

* * *

I find it quite difficult to write from my *former* crush's perspective. I hope it isn't THAT crappy, I worked super hard! The chapters are getting longer as they go guys, I promise. This one was 420! 

Bet you can't wait to see what powers the others have. Vashti is oddly overpowered and her letters warn her of dangers ahead.

You can trust no one.

"Love all, trust few, and do wrong to none."

- William Shakespeare


End file.
